two heads twice the maddness
by Theimissinglink
Summary: we never get to see in to lives of the twins, that's about to change series of one shots
1. Chapter 1

**alrighty this is an experimental series chapter. the shows and movies are always following hiccup and astrid but fishlegs the twins and snotlout barely get any camera time. so if you all like this first one shot and anymore following me and Lexi will think about making one-shot series for all characters we deem worthy, but for now please enjoy the first story in the two heads twice the madness series**

 _CH 1: a sticky situation_

 _pov: Tuff_

"OH COME ON!" I yelled as I tried to put my new poster on the wall "I JUST FINISHED PAINTING THIS THING AND I CAN'T HANG IT UP!" my sister walked in to see what I was yelling about

"What's up" she asks

"Whats up?, WHATS UP? WHAT'S UP IS THAT I CAN'T GET MY POSTER TO STAY UP, stupid tree resin won't stick, my poster is too heavy!"

"Oh man you sure? Here let me try." She takes the poster and attempts to stick it to the wall.

"Hmm i see what you mean, hey remember the time we were out exploring with hiccup and we got stuck in that reson out on thor's rock island?"

Thinking back I remember what she is talking about "Oh ya it took like an hour to get Snotlout and Hookfang unstuck!"

"Maybe we can go get some of that and use it, maybe even sell it?"

Grinning at my sisters genius I respond, "but we will have to test this first."

My sister grins evilly "prank Snotlout?"

I grin back "prank Snotlout."

"BARF, COME HERE WE ARE GOING TO THOR'S ROCK"

"BELCH, COME HERE WE ARE GOING TO THOR'S ROCK"

a quick flight later

After we arrived on Thor's Rock we started the search for the tree. It took a little while, but we eventually tracked down the lagoon where they grew.

"So did you get the jars?"

"I thought the chicken was supposed to get them!"

"CLUCK!" We both turned around to discover Chicken dragging a sack of jars to us. I picked her up.

"Thank you chicken! What would I do without you?" I said while hugging her. Ruff and I then started to carefully collect the resin in the jars before putting the bag back on Barf and Belch and began flying towards Berk.

When we got back it was dark and we set our plan for testing the reson into action. Step one, sneak into Snotlout's house. Step two very carefully apply the resin to Snotlout. Step three, attach as many sheep, fish, and feathers as we can to him. Step 4, attach snotlout to the flagpole in the middle of the village. Step five walk away and wait for him to wake up. This is going to be good.

the following morning -

 _Stoics POV_

I had just got out of bed and had come downstairs and started making breakfast when i heard laughter coming from the village. thinking someone had said something funny I dismissed it until Gobber came busting through the door, his face red with mirth.

"ST-STOIC HAHAHAHA YOU HAV-HAVE TO SEEHEEHHEEE THIS!"

My friend said collapsing to the floor in a fit of giggles. I then decided it would be best to check it out. After a short walk to the village center where it appeared the main concentration of the amusement was, I discovered the source. Snotlout was stuck about halfway up the flagpole with a bunch of sheep, fish, and feathers stuck to him, the best part, HE WAS STILL ASLEEP! I felt my mouth curve up into a smile and felt my belly start to roll with laughter. "WH-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" I looked around to see Hiccup holding his stomach laughing while leaning on Fishlegs who looked about ready to die laughing. Then I hear a cart rolling nearby.

"GET YOUR GLUE HERE, GET YOUR GLUE"

I see the twins stop a cart with jars full of amber liquid in front of the flagpole before tuffnut jumped up on the cart and yelled:

"COME ON AND GET YOUR GLUE, AS YOU CAN SEE IT IS GREAT FOR ATTACHING ONE THING TO ANOTHER, OUR EXAMPLE, SNOTLOUT. THATS RIGHT THE PRODUCT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU IS WHAT IS HOLDING A BOY, FISH, AND NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT FIVE SHEEP OFF THE GROUND!"

I was impressed, the twins had not only done done something productive but after some questioning I found out that they are selling something that won't doom us all.

Well, hopefully…

 **Link: And that's the first chapter of two heads twice the madness so if you want to see more review or if you want to talk to me about something PM me also remember if if i get a good response from this i'll think about writing oneshots for snotlout and fishlegs as well. also check out my next story poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay yall was bored and decided to make another one about the twins after I saw someone going down the road on a soap box car. thanks y'all**

Tuffnut pov

Like any other day I was walking, to where I didn't know but I was looking for someone to prank. Until I saw my sister.

"Hey sis" I said running toward her but she didn't take notice of me so I walked up to her to see what she was staring at. I didn't see anything note worthy.

"What ARE you staring at?".

"That" she simply said while pointing at a stack of empty barrels and planks.

"okay… umm are you okay?" I asked concerned about my sister's health.

"Yeah, i'm fine, I just thought of something AWESOME, grab a barrel and follow me" she said grabbing one herself and running to our house . I did as asked and when I entered the house she had drawn something on the paper we keep posted on the wall to make prank notes and design our next was a plank of wood with two barrels on it that could spin freely it also had a stick on a hinge on either side of the board. I began to understand what she was planning and grinned as she explained what we needed to do

ONE WEEK LATER

"You ready Tuff?" my sister asked as I was sitting in the "hill cart" is its official name but we just call it the death trap.

"Yeah, LET'S DO THIS!" I said before she gave me a good shove down the hill we had positioned ourselves on.

"In three." she said, I gripped the steering/stopping sticks.

"Two" I gritted my teeth.

"ONE!" she said shoving the cart it started slowly before I was flying down the hill at high speed. I was hooting and hollering, "this is awesome!" Until I realized I had made a wrong turn and instead of aiming for the hay stack I was aimed for the town square and the docks! I entered town and was dogging people and doing fine until I hit Bucket.

"Sorry Bucket!" I yelled as I flew down towards the docks

Hiccups pov

I was working in the forge with gobber helping him catch up on the work he had fallen behind on when i heard a loud rumbling and what sounded like tuff yelling so I dunked what I had in the water and walked outside to see Tuff in what appeared to be a crate attached to barrels on an axle rolling down a hill yelling for everyone to get out of the way before coming in to town at speeds meatlug would have trouble reaching and started staring around people until bucket walked in front of him.

"buccet look out!" i yell before tuff hits him and he goes flying only to land on his butt i run over to him and help him up."you okay" i ask

"Oh i'm fine but did you see the tomatocart that hit me I need to talk to mulch about the way he stores his carts again" he then walked off muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes and prayed the twins stupidity wouldn't get me in trouble…. again.

Tuffnuts pov

After passing through town I realised that there was no way I was going to make it down the ramps leading to the docs. I was going too fast to get out, so my only hope was to land in the water. I started to brace for impact before I felt something grab the back of my shirt and lift me out of the cart. I then watched out project fall off the cliff and shattered on the rocks below. I look up to see belch holding on to me with my sister riding barf. I looked at her

"we have to do that again".

"but this time we make two so we can race"

"agreed"

 **Link: I finally figured the twins out, lol its the twins they have a unique stupidity called 'merica stupid. its ingenious disguised as stupid'. Its also what rednecks have lol and im a bit redneck myself so you can't say I'm being a jerk.**

 **Lexi: I won't say it for the sake of your identity, but your** _ **name**_ **is redneck. Seriously, think about it.**

 **Link i'm not concerned about my identity unless you gave my last name as well.**

 **My name is Hunter incase y'all were wondering and i'm a proud redneck so get wrecked yo.**

 **Lexi: *sigh* Yup, backwoods boy. I'm a beach girl.**

 **Link: hey the cherry wood smell attracts the ladies *smirks*.**

 **Lexi: Haha, you can't smell over video chat though.**

 **Link:... ya but did you smell it when I met you?**

 **Lexi: No, I didn't. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied with the fact that you were in Myrtle Beach at all.**

 **Link:NNNNNNNNOOOO THE BEACH HAS CORRUPTED MY SCENT!**

 **(RUNS INTO WOOD TO RUB ON TREES).**

 **Lexi: Come back! I'm going to go get him. In the meantime, review, follow, favorite, all that stuff. TOOTHLESS I NEED HELP!**


	3. Chapter 3

alright so... it saddens me to say but I'm leaving the fanfiction world, me and my editor Lexi are going to start work on an actual book of our own and publish it. this brings me to the topic of this update, adoption, I'm looking for writers willing to take up the mantle and finish what I started to qualify I will read some of ur work and deem you worthy or not, if interested PM me there will be one final update to each story and finish draconic time warp. thank you all for supporting us in our endeavors and supporting me from the start.


End file.
